


To Dance With A King

by xraythebae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mad king au, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraythebae/pseuds/xraythebae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King hosts a masquerade ball and makes it mandatory for everyone to show up. Michael believes that this is intended to be their last night alive, while Gavin isn't so convinced.</p>
<p>In the end, the night definitely doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance With A King

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt for a masquerade AU on tumblr and decided to give it a shot. <3

“Hurry up, Gav. We’re gonna be late!” exclaimed an agitated voice from the other room.

“Give me a minute, Micoo. I’m almost done.” Gavin replied hastily, adjusting his moss green bowtie for the tenth time. He heard Michael sigh deeply and decided that it would have to do. It took him a moment to find his mask, which was covered in swirls of various greens. After putting it on, he stood in front of his floor-length mirror, examining his appearance one last time. His outfit was casual, but fancy. A simple black and white suit, with just a speck of color from his mask and tie. Deeming himself to be ready, he shut the light off and exited the room. He gave Michael a goofy grin, amused to see his friend tapping his foot impatiently at the door.

“Well? Are you finally ready? Jesus, you take longer than Lindsay.” The grumpy brunette huffed angrily. Gavin merely rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, holding it open for his boi.

“Sorry, but tonight is important… You know that. We’re going to be at the King’s castle. We have to look good.” The brit reminded him.

“Oh, who cares? He’s probably just gonna kill us all anyways. He’s fucked up in the head, man.” Michael stretched his arm out to stop him from going further. Gavin shot him a confused glance, but scoffed when Michael began to straighten his tie for him.

“He _is_ called the Mad King for a reason… Still, maybe he’s throwing this masquerade ball with good spirits. Maybe he just wants to party.” Gavin offered, not totally convinced that this was all some grand scheme.

“Could be… or _maybe_ he just wants to slay us all at once. He did make it mandatory after all, so everybody will be there tonight. It’d be easy to take us all out.” As much as he hated to admit it, Michael did raise a good point. Gavin didn’t let it alter his excitement though. If tonight was going to be his last night alive, he at least wanted to make it a good one.

 

\----- time lapse -----

 

Gavin shivered as he stared up at the glorious building before him. It was hauntingly ominous, but breathtakingly beautiful all at once. The dark exterior was lit up under the beams of moonlight, giving it a ghastly appearance... and yet he couldn’t tear his gaze away. In a way, it represented the Mad King perfectly. It was mysterious and gloomy, but entirely captivating. He could’ve stayed there all night, taking in its stunning image, but felt himself being forcefully dragged towards the entrance.

“Come on, you can stare at it later… well, if we make it out alive, of course.” Michael ushered him closer to the gigantic wooden doors. There was a large, neatly organized line leading towards the opening. They took their place at the end and waited anxiously to move forward. Gavin glanced curiously at the people around him. No one could be recognized due to their masks, but he still hoped to see some familiar faces among the crowd.

Minutes slowly crawled by as the line inched closer. Michael continued to rant about his crazy theories on what the Mad King had planned for tonight, but Gavin paid him no mind. He knew if he listened, then he would start to believe him, and he didn’t want to spend the night in fear. And considering he had no choice but to show up tonight, he wanted to enjoy it.

He passed a glance behind him just in time to see the rest of his crew arriving. Gavin waved at them only as a greeting, but the idiots thought he was gesturing for them to come over.

Nervously, he darted his eyes around in search of the King’s guards. With his luck, cutting in line would probably be punishable by death. It wouldn’t surprise him. Oddly enough, no one seemed to care about being pushed back. Probably because they didn’t want to enter the building in the first place. He didn’t really blame them.

“Hey! You guys excited for tonight?” Geoff asked as he approached them with the others in tow. It was easy to pick him apart from the crowd, between his bushy mustache and his shiny golden mask, there’s no one else it could’ve been.

“Oh, totally. I’m just quivering with excitement.” Michael scoffed in reply before crossing his arms. The line moved up slightly, but it was hardly noticeable. Geoff rolled his eyes at the response, then focused on Gavin with a concerned stare.

“What about you, buddy? You doing alright?” Gavin nodded quickly, not wanting to worry him. It warmed his heart to see how relieved he looked at that. Geoff cares for him so much, he’s practically like a father to him. He had to admit that Michael had him scared for a minute, but with Geoff here, he knows no harm will come to him.

“Jesus, I’m gonna be dead by the time we reach the door.” Gavin perked up at hearing the other lads voice. Ray stepped out from behind Geoff and groaned loudly. The brit patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, but only received a deep frown in response.

“Cheer up, Ray! The party is gonna be top! I bet we’re gonna have tons of fun!” Since everyone else seemed so somber about the event, Gavin decided he would be excited for all of them.

“The Mad King is the one who will be having all the fun… while he’s sending us to our deaths!” Ray retorted, running a shaky hand through his dark locks, causing his white mask to become crooked.

“Yeah, this has to be some kind of a setup, right? Why else would he be gathering everyone here?” Jack questioned as he reached out to fix Ray’s mask. Michael threw his hands into the air in frustration.

“I’m telling you guys, he’s invited us all here to either fuck with us or murder us. Either way, he wins and we’re screwed.” Michael stated, receiving a few nods from the other guys in agreement.

“What if Gavin is right though? What if tonight is just for celebration? You never know.” Gavin smiled as Lindsay stood by his side. While the other guys appeared to be losing their minds, they were the voice of reason. It was reassuring to have her support.

As time dragged on, the group continued to bicker about their fate. Soon enough, they were able to peer into the large doorway. Gavin could barely contain himself, he was antsy and eager to see what was inside. There were numerous guards outside the door, each had a weapon in hand and gazed menacingly at them. They all fell silent as they continued on, through the doors, and into the most spectacular room they’d ever seen.

An anxious shudder trickled down Gavin’s spine as he took it all in. The ceiling seemed to stretch to the sky, with beautiful golden chandeliers dangling overhead. The glistening white walls were trimmed with decorative designs and the glossy floor beneath his feet practically sparkled. Up top, there was a small ledge that overlooked the room. Two guards were positioned on it, keeping a close watch as the crowd filed in. Along the walls were glass tables accompanied by red velvet chairs, presumably for the guests. There was also a grand assortment of food towards the front, which drew everyone's attention. Apparently, everyone wanted to get a final meal in before their inevitable end.

“Alright, so where’s the drinks at?” Geoff asked with a nervous chuckle, jarring him out of his daze. Gavin soon set out on a quest with him to find just that. It didn’t take them long to reach the table that held assorted beverages. Not even twenty minutes later, they were both sporting a buzz while the others came to join them.

The brit sipped on his drink as he observed the crew. Geoff was completely immersed in his alcohol, giggling at Michael and Lindsay’s banter that was going on. Meanwhile, Ray was downing glasses of water while Jack tried to reassure him that everything would be okay.

Tonight was going to be absolute chaos.

A loud bang directed his attention towards the entrance, which had just been closed shut. All the guests must be accounted for.

Suddenly, the entire room went pitch black. Gavin couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face. The crowd collectively gasped as they awaited their apparent doom. No other sound was heard after that. It was as if everyone was too scared to even breathe. Panic began to bubble through him. What was going on?

“This is it, we’re going to die. This is it.” He heard Ray mumble behind him.

“See? I fucking told you guys this would happen!” Michael exclaimed at his side, causing Gavin to jump in surprise.

“Shhh! Shut up, idiot! We’ll be fine!” Lindsay hissed in reply. Before anyone else could comment, the room was illuminated with various spotlights, all centered towards the ballroom floor. It was clear what they were intended to do, but nobody made a move.

“Welcome, ladies and gentleman!” A booming voice rang throughout the large room. Whispers were now being exchanged as everyone whipped their heads back and forth, searching for its owner.

“I know you are wondering why I gathered you here… In fact, you are probably shaking in your boots and cowering behind your masks as I speak…” The voice was as smooth as silk and Gavin was clinging onto every word. It obviously belonged to the Mad King, yet he was nowhere to be found.

“I hope you all plan on enjoying yourselves tonight… I know I sure will…” The King chortled darkly, leaving the guests trembling with fear. Gavin felt it as well, but for some reason he didn’t want him to stop talking.

“I am sure you all are assuming that I have ulterior motives regarding how tonight will play out,” Michael stiffened beside him, “but I can assure you that I only request one thing out of you…”

Again, the guests fell deathly silent. Gavin swallowed thickly, but the tension in the room seemed to catch in his throat. His group of friends exchanged worried glimpses, but his focus was lost and his brain was fuzzy. Yet, for some reason he felt like alcohol wasn’t the cause.

“I simply want you... to _dance for me_.”

As if on cue, a soothing melody pierced the silent air and suddenly the room was alive. One by one, couples drifted like clouds towards the ballroom floor. They moved very elegantly and smoothly, as if they were professionals. No one questioned this eerie scene, but instead embraced it and joined in. It was so strange, how they all seemed entranced just by a single sentence.

It wasn’t magical though, not at all, because they weren’t moved by sorcery. They were moved by pure fear... and it was absolutely sickening. With only a few words, they were completely at his mercy.

It was as if the Mad King was their puppet master and they were his marionettes.

The way he could control them so easily, with absolutely no resistance at all… They had no choice though. No one would dare question the Mad King because to do that would be to dance with death. With a snap of his fingers, they would be gone. They had to _obey_.

In an attempt to calm his nerves, Gavin quickly chugged the rest of his beer. Over the music, he still felt as though he could hear the King’s gravelly voice toying with them. He grabbed another drink, hoping to silence it, but it was etched into his mind. For some reason, it left a wicked impression on him.

As time passed on, Gavin continued to drink away his worries. The creepy edge he had before was now completely gone. The alcohol soothed his frantic brain and made him feel weightless. An easiness filled the atmosphere around him as the night continued. In no time, countless empty bottles were strewn across the table. Geoff and Michael were part of the reason why. For the most part, everyone began to enjoy themselves. The King was now out of sight, out of mind.

Well, at least for Gavin. Ray, on the other hand, was hiding in the shadow of a corner. His eyes were darting nervously among the crowd, while his hands fidgeted with his tux.

“Bloody hell, Ray! What are you doing over here by yourself?” Gavin smiled brightly at his friend, trying to give off a comforting vibe. The other man simply shrugged in response, but kept his eyes on the guests.

“Come on, don’t be such a downer…” He teased, gently ribbing Ray in the side with his elbow. The lad merely shook it off, much to Gavin’s frustration.

“Alright, that’s it. We’re dancing. Come on, let’s go!” This caught Ray’s attention. He stared wide-eyed at Gavin, but his lips twitched upwards into a smile. Grabbing his friends arm, Gavin dragged him out towards the floor. They squeezed their way between people until an opening was found.

Ray stood there awkwardly, making no move to do anything. With a sigh, Gavin placed Ray’s hands on his hips, while his wrapped around his neck. Within seconds, their feet glided together in dance. As this continued on, they both seemed to relax a little.

“You’re such a goof, Gav. I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Ray spoke up before laughing lightly.

“Well for God’s sake, Ray. I couldn’t just let you huddle in the corner all night! I had to cheer you up somehow. You’re my buddy.” Gavin explained with a giggle. The other lad shook his head with a grin.

A few songs later, they began to feel tuckered out. Gavin excused himself to the restroom, all the drinks finally caught up to him. Ray thanked him for the dance with a bow and went off to find the crew, looking happier than ever.

Unfortunately, all of the spinning left his mind feeling cloudy. He couldn’t seem to remember where the restroom was or if there even was one. Gavin staggered across the dancefloor, trying to find his way out. Along the way, he tried to ask some of the guests where it was, but no one would pay him any mind. They just continued to dance as if their life depended on it.

His search ended up leading him to an empty hallway, which led away from the ballroom. Deciding to give it a shot, he cautiously crept onwards. There were no doors lining the hall, but there were many corners that opened up into more hallways. Gavin felt his stomach drop once he realized how lost he was. He spun around swiftly, causing his head to whirl. He had no clue how far he traveled away from the ballroom. How much time has passed? Minutes? Hours? How many turns did he make?

“Oh, bugger me!” He mumbled the slurred words, bringing a hand up to steady his aching head. After taking a moment to rest, he carried on. “Bloody hell, how big is this castle-- oof!” Gavin stopped abruptly in midway of rounding the corner. His slender body collided with a much stronger one. Glancing up, he came face to face with a guard. Luck was definitely not on his side tonight.

“Halt! Where do you think you’re going?” The burly man spat at him, coating his face with saliva. Gavin tried not to gag and resisted the urge to wipe it off, fearing that this may anger the guard.

“Uh, well… I-I was just…” He tried to stammer out a reply, but the alcohol in his system left his brain incoherent.

“Huh? Just what? Just trying to steal something, eh? That’s it, you’re coming with me. The King isn’t going to be pleased with you.” The guard barked at him, moving forward to catch his wrists in a death grip. Before Gavin could react, his arms were pinned behind his back and he was being shoved forward, no doubt towards the Mad King.

Only moments ago, things were going so well for him. He truly believed that tonight was going to be okay. Oh, how wrong had he been. If only he wasn’t so foolish and so loaded with beer. He should have asked Geoff to come with him, that man can talk his way out of anything. Or Michael, who would’ve shown no fear. But of course, it just had to be him. Brilliant.

Gavin struggled to remain calm as they trudged up a darkly lit staircase. His mind flashed continuously with all the possible outcomes that could happen. None of them were good. Maybe if he could explain himself, he might be spared. The guard jumped to conclusions so quickly, he hardly had time to think. However, would the Mad King be any different? Doubtful. He’d probably be even worse. Still, he had to try. Determination hit him full force as they reared closer to a door. It was a darkish red, probably to resemble the blood of his enemies. Gavin shuddered. The guard rasped his knuckles on the door loudly.

“Come in.” A deep voice replied from the other side. It sounded so alluring and caused his knees to quiver. Immediately, Gavin felt shame for feeling this way. To be aroused by such a simple thing at a time like this... He blamed it on the alcohol.

Time seemed to move slowly, as he watched the door creak open. Never before had he seen the Mad King. He’d only heard rumors from the others about his appearance. It has been said that his eyes could strike fear among anyone with just one glance. Apparently, he looked like death himself. How ironic that his first time seeing the Mad King could possibly be his last.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the guard shoved him into the room roughly. At first, Gavin only saw the back of the mysterious man. He was dressed in a dark suit and his hands were clasped behind his back. The brit sucked in a deep breath as the Mad King spun to face him. His mind blanked, earlier worries and fears now gone.

All he could think about now was how gloriously imperfect his hair was. The brunette strands swooped at an arch, framing his face beautifully, while the rest was slightly ruffled. The light stubble on his cheeks paired with his large biceps gave him a dominant demeanor.

A sly smirk was crafted on his face as their eyes met from across the room. Unfortunately, the rest of his features were hidden behind an extravagant mask. It was by far the best one he’s seen tonight though. It was pure black, laced with golden spirals, and encrusted with colorful gems.

“My, my, what have we here?” The Mad King cocked his head to the side as he sauntered towards them. Gavin could feel the guard stiffen against his back and his mouth went dry.

“I found this man stumbling through the hallways, sir. No doubt, with the intention to steal something or to cause chaos.” His voice had lost its edge from earlier. It was astonishing to see such ruthless men back down from the King.

“Is that so?” His voice remained steady with no sign of aggravation at all. It was completely unexpected. Gavin shrunk away from the intense gaze he was receiving.

“It is most certainly tru-”

“Ah. I was asking him.” Gavin peeked up at the older man from under his lashes. The Mad King was leaning in, studying his face. He was searching for the answer himself. Hesitantly, Gavin lifted his eyes up to meet the other pair staring back at him. Upon contact, his breath hitched and his heart thrummed heavily in his chest. He was absolutely mesmerized with the bright blues before him. His eyes were like a vast ocean and in them, he was drowning.

“Y-Your eyes… so lovely…” That was all he managed to sputter out. Regret filled him instantly. As the kings smirk widened, Gavin felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

“He is clearly intoxicated. Should I dispose of him, sir?” The guard spoke up, his grip tightening. A silent minute ticked by. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. All he could do was stare back at the stunning man who would soon decide his fate.

“Hm. Leave him to me, I’ll take care of it.” Gavin wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or frightened at his response.

“Are you sure? I could save you the trouble. There’s enough room in the pit, I could just toss him right in…” The guard stopped short once the Mad King’s stare was directed at him. Gavin swore he could see little flames flickering behind those blue eyes.

“No. Leave him with me. Go.” His voice dropped an octave and his tone gave no leeway for further arguing. Taking the hint, the guard released Gavin’s wrists and left the room quickly. What happened next was odd. Instead of being punished, he was left to stand there while the Mad King poured himself a glass of red wine. He was being ignored completely and it bothered him.

“Care for a glass?” The Mad King asked, as if sensing his thoughts. Gavin nodded dumbly, still feeling uneasy about the whole ordeal.

“M’Sorry… I wasn’t trying… I wouldn’t steal…. I just couldn’t find the restroom.” It took him a moment to find the right words. He sighed at his attempt. Maybe the king would take him for an idiot and have mercy on him.

“Oh, is that all? Please accept my apologies on behalf of him then. He’s a bloodlusty man and quite an idiot as well. It is easy to get lost around here, I’m sure. Come on, now. Follow me.” Gavin didn’t even have time to process what just happened. He followed the older man across the room and to another door, presumably the bathroom.

“There you are.” The Mad King simply grinned at him before opening the door and giving him a slight nudge. Gavin shut the door behind him and locked it.

If he thought the castle was fancy, it was nothing compared to the bathroom. It truly was fit for a king. After quickly relieving himself, Gavin took some time to examine himself in the mirror. His hair was more of a mess than usual and his mask was tilted to the left. He looked like a drunken fool. It’s a wonder why the king hasn’t killed him yet.

Maybe he wasn’t as mad as everyone thought? Seems unlikely, but so far he’s been completely generous. He listened to Gavin’s failure of an excuse and even spared his life… for the time being. If he plays his cards right, then just maybe he’ll survive the night.

Shakily, he straightened himself up before timidly toeing out of the bathroom. Surprisingly, there was no sign of the king. Gavin scanned the room, but apparently he was alone. The brit nervously began to pace back and forth throughout the bedroom. Should he try and escape? Surely one of the guards would catch him. Even if he did manage to get out, he’d probably be hunted down somehow.

A longing sigh brought him out of his thoughts. He jumped in fright at the sound and spun around to see what had been the cause. Of course, it was the Mad King. He was outside on a balcony that Gavin hadn’t noticed before, drinking his wine. Cautiously, he crept towards the older man. He knew he should have tried to make a break for it, but for some reason he felt compelled to stay.

As he grew closer, he noticed the king was leaning on the railing, gazing out into the night sky. Gavin had to pause for a moment because the sight was so picturesque, it made his heart stop. The rays of moonlight highlighted the king’s handsome features. His sandy hair was tousled slightly by a gentle breeze and his blue eyes sparkled as they stared at the stars. Gavin felt chills run through his body and willed his heart to start beating again.

“Are you alright?” Suddenly, those beautiful blues were directed at him along with a devious smirk. Gavin knew he must look like such a fool right now, drooling over the king.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good. M’sorry… you’re just… you look lovely, heh.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and felt his cheeks heat up. The Mad King chuckled at his shy nature.

“Here, maybe this will loosen you up.” He suggested, offering him a glass of wine. Gavin knew he really shouldn’t accept it. After all, drinking is what got him into this mess in the first place. Yet, how could he deny the king? He accepted it with a warm grin and eagerly took a sip.

“Thank you, sir… I mean, my king… I mean…” Gavin stumbled over his words.

“Ah. Please, just call me Ryan.” He replied casually with a wave of his hand.

Gavin stood there in disbelief with his mouth agape. Did he really just get to a first name basis with the Mad King? Of all people? Tonight was becoming stranger and stranger as it went on.

“-And what shall I call you, hm?” It took him a moment to regain focus.

“Oh, my name is Gavin! Sometimes my friends call me Gav though. You can call me that if you like. Michael usually prefers to call me an idiot…” He paused to see Ryan giving him a confused look.

“Michael is my best friend… He’s actually down at the party right now. He thinks you plan to kill us all or something, but he was just being crazy, heh. You wouldn’t do anything like that… _would_ you?"

Wow. One minute he could hardly form a sentence and now he can’t seem to shut up. _Way to go, Gav. Might as well have, “I’m a total moron!” painted across your forehead_. The wine was clearly messing with him. Apparently, it made him quite chatty.

“Gavin, huh? I like it. Rolls off the tongue nicely.” Ryan said in response. Gavin nervously downed some more of his drink, which was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Their conversation fell quiet after that as both men became focused on the twinkling stars above them. It wasn’t awkward by any means, but the brit soon became antsy.

“Hey, Ryan?” Gavin tried not to blush as their eyes met.

“Hm?”

“I know it’s none of my business, but… how come you aren’t down at the party? It is _your_ party after all.” It might’ve seemed rude to ask, but he just couldn’t resist. The curiosity had been eating at him for a while now. Ryan dropped his stare, but still continued to smile as he replied.

“I’m not sure… I was considering checking things out, but I guess I’m a little preoccupied with other things at the moment.” Gavin felt shameful after hearing that. It was his fault that Ryan was here instead of there. His drunken actions led to him having to be babysat. How awful.

“I’m really sorry about all of that. I never meant to cause you trouble. I’m such a moron.” He replied with a frown, staring down into his nearly empty wine glass.

“There’s no need to apologize. I completely understand.” Gavin found it hard to believe that _this_ was the man everyone feared. He’s been nothing but nice to him this entire time. Then again… maybe that’s his plan. To fool him into feeling comfortable and then to send him to his grave. That’s probably what Michael would be thinking right now, but he is not Michael.

He is Gavin, the lovable dork and the naive idiot. The one who is so susceptible to kindness and so easily flattered. If he was smart, he would’ve gotten out already. Instead, he continued to drink his wine, enjoying the warm wetness as it slid down his throat. He welcomed the fuzzy buzz that came along with it. A smile teased at his lips as a bubbly feeling rose inside him.

He noticed Ryan giving him a strange look and shushed him when he opened his mouth to speak. The older man lifted a brow in surprise, clearly not used to that kind of treatment. Gavin giggled at his reaction, finding it to be cute. Wait, he seriously didn’t just think that about the king, did he? Quickly, he shook the thought from his mind.

“You can hear the music from up here. Listen!” Gavin said excitedly. Sure enough, the soft tune of classical music drifted around them. Ryan nodded in response and swayed his head to the beat. Before he gave himself a chance to think, Gavin set his empty glass on the railing and turned his attention to Ryan.

“May I have this dance?” He asked with an outstretched hand and a goofy grin. Ryan tilted his head in consideration.

“Absolutely not.” The king replied instantly. Gavin crossed his arms and pouted, hurt by the rejection.

“Aw, why not?” Ryan stared at him with an amused expression. Clearly baffled by the sudden change in character. Little did he know, this was actually Gavin’s true side coming out. The wine really did loosen him up.

“Well, because dancing isn’t really my thing.” The brit scoffed at the answer.

“Bloody hell! Why’d you throw a masquerade party then?” Ryan sat his glass down next to Gavin’s, taking his sweet time to reply.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” He teased with a smug grin. Gavin rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying their little banter.

“It’s because you’re a bad dancer isn’t it? I guess that makes sense.” This comment caught Ryan off guard.

“Excuse me?” The playfulness in his tone was gone now. Unfortunately, Gavin never knew went to quit.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Ryan. Just admit it. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Gavin barely had time to finish his sentence before he was being swept off his feet. His brain couldn’t register what was happening fast enough. In an instant, he was spun around with a pair of hands gripping his waist, dragging him closer. Suddenly, his body was pressed up against Ryan’s and his hands were draped over his shoulders. Warm breath tickled his neck and stubble scuffed his cheek as he fought hard to slow his heart’s frantic beating.

“W-What are you doing?” He finally managed to ask, blushing at the sudden intimacy.

“Proving you wrong.” Ryan whispered against the shell of his ear. It sent Gavin’s mind reeling and lit his entire body on fire. The crisp night air no longer bothered him as the heat from Ryan’s body kept him warm. Without hesitation, their feet began to come together, moving in perfect rhythm.

No words were spoken as they continued to twirl along the balcony. The moon was their spotlight and the stars were their audience. Gavin gasped as he felt Ryan’s hand dip into the curve in his back. Deciding to be bold, he let his slender fingers curl into the king’s sandy locks.

He was surprised at the strange turn of events, but certainly didn’t mind it. The situation was extremely risky… to dance with the man who could end his life in an instant. In a way, he was flirting with death-- and damn, did he love it.

“Gavin… look at me.” The husky tone brought him out of his thoughts. Never before had his name sounded so good. Without thinking, he licked his lips as he lifted his gaze to meet the king’s. Once he did, the dancing slowly came to an end. Gavin’s breathing became shallow as Ryan’s hands trailed up along his spine before stopping at his head. He soon realized what was happening. Careful fingers began to unravel the knot that kept his mask in place. His heart pounded nervously in his chest. In a few seconds, his identity would be revealed and he would no longer have a mask to hide behind. His eyes snapped shut as a gentle breeze blew across his face, chilling him to the bone. Silent seconds ticked by as he pondered what Ryan’s reaction would be.

“Beautiful…” His cheeks tinged pink as he opened his eyes to find Ryan staring at him. His earlier worries were now gone as he saw the clear admiration in the other man’s eyes. Gavin took a deep breath and reached up to do the same. It took him a minute to untie the knot, because his hands were trembling with excitement. This was it. This was the moment he’s been waiting for. After receiving a silent confirmation from Ryan, he gently pulled the mask off.

Gavin had no idea what he had been expecting, but he was definitely not disappointed. He already deemed Ryan to be incredibly handsome before, but now he actually could see that. He was left speechless and began to feel like a twit for not complimenting the other man as well, but thankfully, Ryan soon took care of that problem.

Instead of speaking, they expressed their obvious attraction for each other by allowing their lips to meet in a slow, sensual kiss. Gavin had been kissed many times before, but never like this. Never had he felt the rough scratch of stubble against his cheek. Never had he felt calloused hands run through his messy hair, pulling him in deeper. And certainly, never had he felt a king nibble at his bottom lip, asking for more. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to Gavin it seemed like a lifetime and yet he didn’t want it to end. His eyelids fluttered open and his breathing came in soft pants once they pulled apart.

“T-That was…” He struggled to find the words to describe the sensation.

“Lovely?” Ryan offered with a chuckle. Gavin rolled his eyes, knowing he was being mocked.

“Yes, lovely. You’re lovely, Ryan. Heh, _lovely Ryan_.” He giggled softly and allowed himself to rest his head against the king’s chest, who enveloped him in a warm embrace.

It was in that moment that Gavin finally realized something.

He now knew why he had decided to stay when he could have ran.

Why he accepted the wine with no hesitation, despite knowing the consequences it could have brought.

And why he chose to risk his life instead of playing it safe.

 

It was because… _he was absolutely mad for the king_.

 

 


End file.
